The Gift of Forever
by Kaysan83
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been too busy attending to his father's company leaving his intended alone. But come this Valentines Day he has a gift planned for Kagome which she shall never forget. Warning Lemon inside!


**DISCLAIMER: I NEITHER OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA NOR THE SERIES. I JUST REALLY ENJOY WATCHINGTHE SERIES, READING FANFICTION AND VIEWING FANART. **

**THE GIFT OF FOREVER**

The sky was illuminated by the brightness of the moon. It was almost midnight. Closing the door of his champagne-coloured Benz, the Taiyoukai peered into the cloudy skies. The glow of the moon gave the clouds an uncanny glow. Sighing to himself the Taiyoukai began his sluggish trek to his house with his packages in hand. This was out of character for the usually stoic Taiyoukai, but lately, with his father's retirement from the company, he had become bogged down with even more responsibilities. This forced him to have long hours at the office and frequent off-island visits to other countries. All the pressure and responsibility would have driven a normal human crazy. It seemed every now and again he had to be putting out fires. Today was no different. It had been a busy and horrible day even though it had been Valentine's Day. To make matter worse he had been called into an emergency meeting to clean up a grand mess that Inuyasha had created for the firm. Calling one of your highest paying clients a "stubborn old fool" was not the best way to get your recommendations across--even if it was a good suggestion. The Hanyou lacked style and finesse when it came to politics and end up making a mess of things thereafter, leaving Sesshoumaru to deal with the problem. In the end Sesshoumaru was able to talk the client out of moving his accounts and even got him more interested in the Taisho Financial Groups Limited. In putting out this fire he had had to cancel Valentine's Day dinner plans with Kagome. It did not sit well with him because today was supposed to be a very special date. It had taken him months to find the right jewelry for her. In fact he had had to get it custom-made. Only to have Inuyasha's stupidity ruin his day.

_Curse that Hanyou. I'd wring his neck if he wasn't my brother_ Sesshoumaru thought. _I believe he's more of a bother and an utter nuisance._

"Welcome home Ouji-sama." Jaken said as he opened the door for the Lord of the manor.

"Where is the Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked. He still liked to call her Miko, especially his "little Miko", even though at first it annoyed her. She finally caved and allowed him to call her by his nickname in secret, enjoying the special attention from the Taiyoukai.

"She has been upstairs in your bedroom ever since she came home." Jaken answered.

He thought back to their conversation on the phone when he was cancelling dinner plans. She had taken the news surprisingly calmly. It was as if she was expecting it. Sesshoumaru sighed at the thought. A few months ago she would passionately argue with him complaining that he was putting his company's business before her. He hated having a heated argument with her but it usually panned out with a round of heated make-up sex. This new attitude bothered him greatly. It was as if she had gotten frustrated with him. He hoped she was not becoming distant.

_Would she perhaps…leave him? _ he thought.

He could not allow that to happen. She was his intended mate and nothing would stand in that way of him claiming her. He would put in place measures to ensure she was happy and comfortable even if it meant amending his time at work so that he could be with her.

As soon as he entered his master bedroom he held his breath. The scene that greeted him was an innocently erotic one. There in the midst of the rumpled sheet laid Kagome in nothing but her panties and a tank top. Lying on her side, light from the moon's rays slowly kissed her naked pale skin. The light on her skin gave a shimmering glow accentuating her lovely hips and legs. Lifting his eyes even further up her sleeping form he growled as his eyes met the two naked curves of her backside. A fine piece of cloth ran horizontally across her hips and even finer thatch of clothe ran vertically down into ass. It disappeared deceptively within the curve of her buttocks. He stiffened when his cock started to twitch. He frowned at his reaction--now was not the time for sex, he had to make it up to her before any such activity could occur.

With beautiful orchids in hand he strode up to the bed. However, he stopped when he got a peek at his Miko's generous chest. The years had been wonderful to her, giving her generous assets of breasts with curves to match. She was wearing a form-fitting tank top that hugged every curve of her body. Straining against the fabric was the presence of tight nipples on either side of her chest. Sesshoumaru growled at the sight, for it had been a long time since he had seen his lover in this manner. He reminisced on the fact that had been neglecting her. He had been so busy with his father's company that he had barely spent any time with her. The last time they had a nasty argument was on her birthday when he missed the party because he was in Washington DC. She had not spoken to him for an entire week. He hoped this time that she would not explode like that. When Kagome got angry she had a way with words and sometimes she said hurtful things out of anger. Not to say he was any different…it was just that his words ended up hitting her weak point with precision. The two had been working on their anger issues and so far it was going well except whenever he neglected her like he had done today.

Hovering above his love, another scent hit his nose. Inhaling deeply he took in the scent and relished in it. It was a tangy and spicy scent like liquid desire. It almost sent his beast over the edge. Unconsciously bending her right leg, Sesshoumaru received an even clearer scent. She was aroused by something in her dreams. His eyes veined with the colour red as his cock became rock hard and straight in salute. It strained against the zipper of his work pants begging to be freed.

_To hell with patience and control, his female needed a fix and so did he._

_If she was dreaming about having erotic relations with him, he would make it a reality._

He frantically shed his clothes and stood naked above his unsuspecting female. He had the body of a God among men. Chiseled and rock hard abs shone in the moon light and streaks of purple ran across his hips into the caverns of his abdomen. His broad shoulders as well as the chiseled muscles in his arms tightened in anticipation, golden eyes veined with red peered at its target with unbridled hungered. He would eat, impale and plunder his little Miko until she could ask for no more.

Kagome rolled onto her stomach and Sesshoumaru was again treated to the sight that first started his growing arousal. Immediately his eyes turned red as his beast tried to escape the confines of his tightly controlled mental cage. Giving in, Sesshoumaru transformed into his beast form of an oversized dog. Mindful about his size he shrunk a few feet and inches smaller than usual. Gently stepping onto the bed he ran his snout along the curve of her buttocks. A long textured pink tongue escaped the confines of its mouth and ran a single, long, smooth stroke along the curve of her ass. The tip of the tongue came dangerously close to her labia minora. Sensitive to the touch, she moaned unconsciously as the beast continued his exploration. Running a particularly, deep and long stroke along her sex, his touch stimulated her clitoris. She moaned and arched in sexual heat as the remnants of sleep began to leave her body. Grinning in satisfaction, Sesshoumaru touched the same spot with his tongue. The reaction was instantaneous. Kagome rolled over onto her back and arched while moaning in earnest want of sexual release. Her mind was hazy and could not tell whether this was a dream or actually reality. She had been fantasizing about Sesshoumaru having his way with her and now it felt like he was doing the very same thing. Nudging her thighs apart with his snout, he delivered a tantalizingly slow lick along her weeping slit. Kagome screamed in ecstasy, her back arching off the bed. The sexual heat jerked her awake.

Eyelashes parted to reveal fiery chocolate orbs that peered up large red orbs above her.

"S…Sess…Sesshoumaru" she moaned as sexual desire crawled underneath her skin. "He's in his dog form," she thought with a bit of confusion. It was confusing because he had never allowed his beast to take over this much.

Before she could utter another word his tongue dived into her tank top burrowing between her cleavage and wrapping the tip around the peak of her nipple. Kagome groaned in desire and arched deeply sending a downpour of her rich midnight hair backwards into the sheet. She felt like she was on fire and Sesshoumaru was continuous feeding that fire to intolerable heights. As soon as his tongue left her shirt she turned and sent a glare over her shoulder at the Taiyoukai.

"You left me for your company yet again and now you expect a round of torrid make-up sex."

"I'm sorry mister but it does not work like that" Kagome continued.

The dog stared heatedly at his intended and thought, "How dare she deny him what was his, her body literally called to his?"

"Don't glare at me--you are the one in the wrong."

She had a point. He had neglected her too many times and she was upset.

He ran his snout into her the cavern of neck in apology. Peering at his love with sadness etched in his eyes, he held her shoulders and reverted to his humanoid form. Holding his beloved closely he closed his eyes and took in her scent. At first Kagome started to fight out of the embrace but eventually relaxed.

"This Sesshoumaru apologises for his recent neglect."

Kagome pulled out of his hug and drew her knees up to her chest.

"You said that last time on my birthday."

"It's Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be our time together. I made all the reservations and plans. All you had to do was come," Kagome said as her anger started to rear its ugly head.

"You always come in too late to see me and then leave too early in the morning for me to even see you. Sesshoumaru I can't take it. I need more than just seeing your back."

"I don't like what's been happening. I don't want to be alone all the time; even though I'm in a relationship with you. After all…what's the sense of being in a relationship if I'm alone all the time."

Eyes filled with sadness, Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze.

"I want you," she said with a teary voice. "All of you."

Taking hold of her chin he sent his piercing gaze into her eyes. He was afraid of the months of neglect had started wear on her. It almost looked like she would give up on him. He would not allow it not in this lifetime or thereafter. He had waited too long for someone like her to fill the previous void in his life. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her.

"Don't you ever say that! Never again. You will always be with me."

"I need your presence to be with me," Kagome murmured.

"I have already begun to see your hurt and distance." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It is unacceptable. Though it unnerves me--this Sesshoumaru has made arrangements to decrease his time at the office and for traveling."

Kagome calmly listened to his words as she tried to put a cap on her temper.

"Inuyasha is often a fool with his choice of words, but he can be remarkably intuitive and sharp when needs be. I have set him on his new role with an assistant—Kikyou. I trust her judgment in dealing with the Hanyou. Kikyou can be creative and clever in curbing my brother's foolish tongue and mannerisms."

Sesshoumaru paused slightly, his tone softening.

"I do this because I want to be with my intended and I want to see her happy. I wish to be in your presence always.

"For if you will have me forever, I will give an eternity of love. I swear upon this Sesshoumaru's honor, I will be there for you in any shape or form."

It was Kagome's eyes that widened in surprise, as she watched Sesshoumaru gather the bouquet of orchids lying on the bed beside her. Placing them in Kagome's hands Sesshoumaru looked deeply into her eyes. She peered down at her gift and noticed something was odd with the arrangement. Looking closely a small box was placed within the flowers. Nimble fingers dug into the bouquet and pulled out the mystery box. Sesshoumaru remained silent, watching her closely as she opened the box. She stared at Sesshoumaru with a swirl of emotions running across her face: shock then joy then teary happiness then unbridled love. Placing the ring on her finger, Kagome peered at the ornament in shock. It was a made of thirty-eight pave-set diamonds inlaid within white gold. The intricate work of art wrapped around her finger and shone in the moonlight.

"I meant what I said Kagome, If you will have me, I will spend an eternity loving you, cherishing you, and giving you happiness. This is my gift to you.

"Be my mate," Sesshoumaru whispered.

The ring glistened, a sign of his complete commitment. "Yes…yes. I want to be yours," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. She really loved Sesshoumaru.

**LEMON STARTS HERE. ^_^**

Without further hesitation Sesshoumaru entered a heated kiss with her. Kagome's mouth opened accepting his tongue. Their tongues entered a seductive dance entwining and touching each other. The taste of liquid desire exploded in each other's mouth and Kagome moaned as she gently sucked on his tongue. The two parted for breath and stared at each other heatedly. With renewed vigor Sesshoumaru started to kiss her cheeks, lips and chin. He then took a long sensual lick following the valley and curve of her cheeks.

"Kagome…off…get…the…damn…clothes…off…or…I'm…going…to…rip…it…off."

Sesshoumaru's beast was demanding the feel of her flesh against his and he was in no mood to stop that want. Kagome awkwardly tried to take off her tank top. Moving too slowly for Sesshoumaru's taste the Taiyoukai promptly pulled the shirt forward then ran his claw throw the fabric ripping the fabric in two.

"Hey, this is the second time you..."

He promptly covered his intended's mouth with a passionate kiss as he pulled the fabric from her body. Sending his hands to her waist, he made short work of the sides of her thong before pulling it free from her body. Pulling back Kagome retorted "Damnit, Sesshoumaru you're ruining my collection that way!" The Taiyoukai smiled intently as he continued to run his hands along her body. "You move too slowly woman."

Pulling her torso flat against his chest, he groaned in anticipation and pulled her abdomen closer to his sex. She felt good. She felt damned good and he was going to spend time showing her that his desire for her ran deep. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her sex flush against his. The two groaned as desire ran through their veins. His erection was fierce, engorged and throbbing to the point of agony while it pressed against her wet inner thighs surrounded by the slick creamy essence of her arousal. She was wrapped around him like a vine holding him to her in a fierce grip. She moved her sex against his, her hips picking up a steady rhythm as she rode the planes of his rock hard cock. His hands clenched her hips as he pulled her forward delivering a hard thrust that forced a moan out of her.

Her tongue slipped out and ran a vertical stroke along his nipple. His lashes drifted downwards, hazed with desire.

The little miko continued to roll those deliciously round hips. And my, did she know how to roll them good. With a deliberately slow and wicked roll of her hips she had the head of his cock pushing against her entrance. This was torture. It was agony and the Taiyoukai was not one to endure such conditions. A growl rumbled from his chest as he flipped his Miko onto her back. The growl sent shivers down her spine and drove desire to her sex.

"Sessh…But I wasn't finished" she pouted.

"If you tease me one more time, I might have to eat you alive."

She shuddered at the threat.

"Kiss me, wild man."

He took her mouth and ravished it with unbridled hunger and desire. He kissed and suckled her lips until they were swollen. He lowered his head and captured a nipple in his mouth. She nearly screamed at the sensation of his mouth moving against her breast. She sent out a particularly loud moan as she felt him sucking on the tight hard tip. He lashed out on the tip in hunger as Kagome burrowed her nails into the sheet.

The pleasure was exquisite and her body was clamoring for more. She arched against him downing in desire. Pleasure raced over her flesh streaked to her clit and spasmed her womb in one heated second as she moaned her torturer's name. He moved to her other nipple, sucked it into his mouth and used his fingers to play with the nipple of the other breast.

Shards of ecstasy were tearing through her now. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Waiting seemed like a torturous option. Then his lips lowered as he placed open mouth kisses on her torso, stomach, hips and thighs.

"I want you inside me now," Kagome groaned.

"You will have to wait my little Miko. The scent of your arousal makes me hungry. And I want to taste you before I don't get to. I swore if I got the chance I would feast on your delectable sex."

She moaned in anticipation as he slowly spread her legs and lowered his lips. He pursed his lips and kissed her clit gently at first. As she watched him a blush spread across her cheeks. He was kissing and caressing her most secret place. It was the first time anyone had done this to her. She continued to watch him. He placed kisses along the sides of her leg as he ran his hand along her inner thighs. Opening her legs even further, his tongue dove into her sensual cavern drawing out an agonized groan. She jerked when his tongue licked along her clit.

"You taste better than I thought.

"Liquid Sex. It is as sweet as nectar and drives me crazy for more." He growled hoarsely.

He immediately dove back into his meal. His tongue began licking the entrance of her sex to her clit. Stroking, lapping, feeding--prompting a burning sensation inside her womb. Kagome's thighs spread even further apart as her heels dug into the mattress of the bed. She arched to him earnestly begging for more. One of her hands dug into his thick silvery mane as the other gripped the sheet tightly as each wave of pleasure slammed into her tiny body.

"Oh…yes--I'm…going…to…cum…"

"Cum for me, Miko…"

His hands pressed beneath her, cupping her ass and lifting her to his ravenous tongue. She felt it press inside of her, a slow sensual stroke that had her moaning loudly. She felt she was close to release as that imaginary coil tightened within her sex. She arched as his lips covered her clit again this time the pressure sent her pelvis flying forward on its own accord. Increasing the pressure on her clit, he suckled the bud and sent her straight into oblivion. She screamed his name aloud as her orgasm hit her full force. She felt her body jerk upright as her hands flew out reaching for him, ragged moans escaped her lips as the aftershocks sent tingling sensations throughout her body. He caught her and held her as she began the descent from her peak.

Sesshoumaru eased her back to the bed as his hands began to stroke over her waist, her stomach and thighs easing the violent shudders from her release. Turning back to his task, he nuzzled her gently, tasting her. The delicious taste of her release sent him on a natural high and he felt he had to have her now or else he would die.

Moving over her, gripped the base of his throbbing cock with one hand as he noticed he had spilled some pre-cum. He was not surprised as he felt himself almost cum when he heard her screaming his name. Years of tight control had taught him to be disciplined and patient.

"I'm burning up. I need you inside" she moaned as sexual tension started to invade her body again. Her deep chocolate orbs seemed like they were melting as they stared up into the fiery golden gaze of Sesshoumaru. She looked flushed and positively sexy as a blush cascaded over chest and ran down onto her breasts.

"I'll ease both of us," Sesshoumaru murmured. "But first Kagome you have to trust me and follow my lead." He was going to mate her and her spiritual energy had to align with his in order to accept what he would be giving her. It was about trust and faith. If it went wrong then she would either become incurably ill or die.

The Miko nodded her head in agreement and understanding. She knew mating was a serious task.

She peered down at his abdomen and saw his desire standing in anticipation. His erection was thicker than another human lover she had known. And even though she had been with Sesshoumaru for six years the mere size had amazed her each time she saw it.

Aligned with her entrance he began his descend into her weeping sex. She shuddered beneath him, her hands gripping his biceps as he burrowed even farther into her. A groan rumbled from his chest as he felt her tight flesh cover his manhood whole. He felt like he was home. Nothing could describe the sensations that he was feeling.

"Oh. Oh, Sessh…ou…maru." Her lashes lowered as he pressed into her.

His patience was wearing thin as he began to work inside of her. Slowly withdrawing and re-entering his home. He was feeling the pulsing need to drive into her with wreckless abandon but he would never hurt his sweet Kagome. Never in his life would he dream of hurting his sweet little Miko. She was giving herself to him. It was so plain to see.

"Kagome" he muttered as he laid his head against her shoulder and continued to work her pussy.

He jerked his head upwards as a snarl left his lips, his teeth clenched together as he held her small wrists. His hips jerked, driving his cock deeper inside her. It was like seventh heaven. It was filling that ache that tormented his dreams and days when he was not able to hold or touch her. He fought to control his breath as he stared into her enraptured expression. She arched, her hips rolled beneath him, working him in nearly to the base of his cock.

"Open your eyes, Kagome. Look at your mate-to-be…"

Opening her eyes, he stared into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. She was lost in the sensation coursing through her body. Her breath hitched as she the felt him sinking into her body as the pulses of pre-cum spurted within her body.

His jaw clenched as his hips jerked, driving every last inch of his heavy erection into her sheath.

"Kagome…I…can't…" he groaned as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Don't stop. Don't hold back," she said gently as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "Just hold me. Hold me." Her voice broke.

His eyes seemed to widen, his demonic markings becoming more pronounced as lust transformed his features. Then he began to move. Each heavy thrust pierced deeper into her vagina. Sensation tore through her with excruciating pleasure. She held onto Sesshoumaru as if her life depended on it.

She knew what was coming. She felt her own orgasm building inside her. He drove inside her, fast and furious, fully sheathing himself inside of her which tore gasps from her mouth. She heard her own screams of release. Breathless, pleading as pleasure ripped through her body as she felt the first convulsive eruption wash over her senses. It was not pain; it was pure and unadulterated pleasure.

Then, she felt his release. She felt the swelling, the burning stretch of muscle and tissue as he locked within her. For a moment her eyes widened in shock as it was the first time he had ever done that. She heard him snarl, a howl torn from his lips as he lowered his head and pierced her shoulder with his fangs. She did not feel pain as it was probably overshadowed by the pleasure she was receiving.

Incisors dug into her shoulder keeping her in place as she felt his youki rise. She flared her reiki in response. The two energies never once fought, but rather entwined with each other in a flowing dance. It was then that the Taiyoukai pushed his youki deep inside her. At first she stiffened at the sudden invasion but relaxed as she remembered Sesshoumaru telling her to trust him. She had faith in him that he would never hurt her.

The youki energy invaded her body lengthening her youth and lifespan to match his while her Miko mixed with his blood guaranteeing protection against reiki. Her energy was now mixed with his and his with hers, like two containers of sand mixed together. Each grain could never be separated from the other. He was a part of her always and likewise she was always a part of him.

Sesshoumaru roared in triumph as he successfully claimed his mate. Exhausted from the coupling, Kagome's eyelashes soon drifted downwards.

"It is fine my love. Sleep while this Sesshoumaru protects you."

She gently lifted a hand to cup his cheek and smiled happily at her new mate.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for your precious gift."

As soon as their knot released he lifted the slumbering woman onto his chest.

He folded his arms behind his head as he watched his mate sleep soundly on his chest. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He could almost feel the ache to take her again. There would be time for that later when she awoke because he would ensure that she knew she was desired, treasured, cherished and love.

He promised her the gift of eternity filled with love and attention. He would love and treasure his Miko always and forever. And she had to admit, that was the best gift she could ever receive.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

SOMETIMES IT IS NEGLECT AND LACK OF APPECIATION THAT CAN DRIVE A WEDGE BETWEEN THOSE IN RELATIONSHIPS. REMEMBER TO TELL YOUR PARTNER YOU LOVE THEM NEEDLESS OF A SPECIAL DAY OR TIME.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT THIS IS MY SECOND ATTEMPT OF A STORY ON DOKUGA AND MY FIRST STORY EVER ENTERED INTO A COMPETITION. **


End file.
